Sudden Push
by R.Sakari
Summary: She stayed absolutely still. My eyes widen as I ran towards her, terrified that today… I might actually lose her." - A one shot of Shikamaru and Ino.


(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. Just a story I made up with the Naruto characters.)**

_**Sudden push**_

I looked in shock at the body that was lying in front of me. My eyes widen as I saw her choked blood from her mouth. She stayed absolutely still, as I ran towards her, terrified that today… I might actually lose her.

-

"Shikamaru, get your lazy butt over here! Asuma-sensei is calling for us!"

I turned to the calling voice from the distance. I gave out a sigh as I got up from my _comfortable_ seat to stand, and walk _all_ the way where Ino, my team mate was waiting.

"Alright, alright…" I said lazily.

I was walking slowly towards Ino, and apparently Ino wasn't very patient, so she basically hooked her arm around mines, and forcibly dragged me to where we were meeting up with our sensei.

"Hey Shikamaru," Ino said, still having her arm hooked around mines.

"What?" I asked.

Before Ino ever got to say anything, she was interrupted by a grueling, harsh sound that was coming straight from the training area where Chouji and Asuma was waiting. Ino and I turned to each other with the same confused expression on our faces.

A sudden rush of concern spilled throughout our bodies as we ran towards the training field.

When we finally made it to the training field, my heart sank. Three mysterious ninjas from a different village had ambushed Asuma-sensei and Chouji. I turned to Chouji who was on the ground, breathing heavily, sweating with bruises all over his round face. Chouji was so exhausted that he didn't notice one of the three ninjas sprinting straight towards him with a long kunai behind his back ready for the stab.

"Chouji!" Ino screamed in horror.

_The suns up ninety-six degrees from the ground facing west, trees surrounding the training field, approximately six seconds before… four second to catch…._

"Urk!"

"Got ya." I said in triumph. As I relaxed my hand seal, the Ninja did the exact thing. When I walked four steps back, he walked four steps back. I gave a smirk; I had made it in time.

I turned to Asuma-sensei and saw that he was still battling it out with; I'm guessing the _lead ninja_ from the group. My mind went into frantic mode - _where's the third ninja?!_

Suddenly I heard a rustle of bushes from behind me. I took a glimpse over my shoulder and saw multiplies of silver shiny object flying my way. I couldn't move… I knew I can't dodge all those weapons… I was done for.

Rapidly, I felt a small frame push me out of the way, taking in the weapons in my place. Once I hit the floor, I immediately turned to the person who had saved me. My eyes widen as I saw Ino's body being stabbed by the flying weapons. One by one, Ino was pierce through out her body. Blood was seeping through her purple clothes, and Ino was still on her feet. Once the final weapon had pierced her, I saw that her knees went weak.

She turned in my direction, giving me a weak smile.

I watched in horror, as I saw Ino, collapsing on ground.

I wanted to scream her name, but my voice just wouldn't come out because of the shock I was in. The only thing I could do was run towards the fallen body.

It seemed like nothing around me mattered, all I was focused on… was _Ino_.

I gently nudged at her shoulder.

"Ino…?"

Ino didn't respond, and her eyes were closed.

"Ino?" I repeated; still no answer.

I felt my eyes burning, ready for the tears to fall down my face.

I reached down to her shoulders, to pull her closer to my body. I could feel her body temperature lowering, making her skin cold as marble. I pushed her head to my shoulder, hugging her as tightly as I could, not wanting to let her go.

_It's my fault…. It's my fault that Ino got hurt, trying to save me._

Tears were streaming down my face as I held onto Ino's frame tightly.

"Shikamaru!" A voice yelled. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw, Team Kakashi, running our way. Once they made it, Kakashi quickly helped Asuma-sensei fight the three Ninja, while Naruto and Sakura stayed with me.

"Shikamaru… is Ino…?" Naruto said slowly, looking at the move-less body I was holding. I winced and shook my head. Naruto grips his fist in anger, and sprinted towards the battle.

I looked back at Ino; her eyes were still closed. Her whole body was covered with blood… but her face… was _relaxed_.

"Move aside Shikamaru." Sakura demanded, gently pushing me away from Ino.

I looked towards Sakura puzzled.

Sakura leaned in close, and pressed her right ear against Ino's chest. Sakura eyes suddenly filled with determination.

"Even though, there are more then ten weapons in her body, I'm confident that Ino will make it in time." Sakura exclaimed. My hope immediately brightens. "I need your help though." Sakura said.

I nodded telling her I was committed to help.

Sakura explained to me quickly, of what I was needed for. She told me, I was in charge of pulling the kunai, stars, needles etc. out of Ino's body. But it crucial that I pull one at a time until Sakura was done healing with the other wound, so Ino won't lose as much blood.

Slowly, one by one, I pulled out a weapon for Sakura to heal, when we were half way there, I saw Ino's body move. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that this procedure was working.

"Sh-Shikamaru…" Ino said weakly.

Without saying anything, I rushed to kneel down beside Ino's head.

"Yes Ino?" I asked quietly, bending down to hear Ino's voice.

"You…" Ino said trailing off, trying to keep her voice in tact. "You _owe_ me… for this." Ino said, giving me a smirk before she fainted again.

A smile slowly formed on my face. I chuckled,

"I know."

**(A/N: Haha, I wanted to write a one shot of a different couple from Naruto… and I couldn't help write one about Shikamaru and Ino! Haha. Well thanks for reading, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Haha)**


End file.
